


Thunderbolt

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn. It was too late. Here she was again, in love with a patient under her care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderbolt

It happened sometimes. Not often but it did happen. She remembered the first time during her internal medicine rotation. That had ended so very badly. Dr. Janet Frasier shook her head, frowning at the memory but the frown slowly began to turn into a smile. It had ended badly but it had begun so very nicely.

Ok, that wasn’t helping. Think of something else, Janet.

Damn. It was too late. Here she was again, in love with a patient under her care.

It didn’t matter that it wasn’t going to last. She knew that what she was feeling would eventually fade away if she didn’t act on it. It didn’t matter that he was already spoken for…sort of. What did matter was that it struck her like lightening in the middle of an examination and she was no longer a doctor examining her patient, she was a woman with her hands on a very handsome, highly desirable man who let her touch him whenever, wherever, however she deemed it to be necessary.

She tried to step away from the table where he sat patiently as she examined the healing progress his latest wound. The doctor in her head took back over for a moment and nodded in satisfaction that it was healing nicely.

Ok, she thought with relief, I’m fine. I’ll just concentrate on the medical issue at hand and everything will be fine.

She then gently pressed around the area to check for lesions and she inadvertently hit a sore spot causing him to wince in pain, the firm muscles of his chest rippling beneath her fingers. The vibration translated though the latex gloves she wore and she could feel her body shudder in response. She bit her bottom lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape as her body continued to vibrate.

“Doc?”

The query came quietly, next to her ear and snapped her back into the moment. She hadn’t realized that she had closed her eyes until she opened them and found herself staring back into Jack O’Neill’s deep brown eyes.

“Doc, you all right?”

Again he spoke quietly, softly making sure his words didn’t carry. He had leaned in to whisper and his face, his mouth, was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She shuddered again.

His mouth…oh God….his mouth…

Janet stepped back almost stumbling as her legs threatened to give way beneath her. She had to put some distance between them or else she couldn’t be responsible for her actions.

She saw affectionate concern on his face as he came halfway to his feet and reached out to steady her. She stepped back again. She couldn’t let him touch her. If he touched her now, it would be over for her, for her career – everything. She had to get away. Now.

“You’re fine – everything’s fine, Colonel,” she said a little too brightly over her shoulder as she turned to walk away. “You can …go…now.” With shaking hands she pulled off her gloves and dropped them on the floor instead of the trash can as she usually did.

He was bigger than she was and quicker as he moved to block her way as she came stumbling around the table. As he stood before her, he filled everything in her line of sight. All she could see was his shirt opened revealing the silver grey hair contrasting against the tanned, firm chest and his navel circled by more of that soft fine silver grey hair sitting just about his belt that was slightly undone….

Oh God. Janet’s hand flew to cover her trembling lips as Jack reached out and took her by the shoulders. She looked up into his face hoping to God that he was as dense as he played at being. Even if he was, which she had long ago stopped believing, she knew he could feel her trembling at the pressure of his hands.

“I don’t feel well,” she whimpered at the question in his eyes. “A headache – a migraine. I can feel it coming on…”

It was the only lie she could think of that explained away her behavior and gave her a reason to leave so abruptly. “I’m going to go lay down for a moment …for a while.”

Without waiting for him to answer she pulled out of his hold making the mistake of laying her hand against his chest to give her leverage. The shock of her bare hand resting against his warm skin sent her reeling as she unsteadily fled the examination room.

Later that day, at the end of SG-1’s mission debriefing General Hammond informed them that Dr. Frasier had suddenly taken ill and would be out for the next few days….

**Author's Note:**

> SG Challenges #13: Love / Heartbreak


End file.
